1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device that reduces deterioration due to electrostatic discharge (ESD) or external noise.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various types of display devices. Among these, a liquid crystal display (LCD) having good performance, a small size and a light weight has been widely used.
The LCD has been applied to large sized products, including monitors and televisions as well as small sized products including mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), and portable multimedia players (PMP), which have a display for viewing by a user. That is, the LCD has been applied to many information processing devices needing a display.
A liquid crystal panel of the LCD includes a display panel and a driving circuit unit.
The display panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels connected with the gate lines and the data lines.
The driving circuit unit controls the display panels to display an image. The driving circuit unit includes a timing controller, which generates gate control signals, data control signals, and image signals based on control signals and input image signals from an external, a gate driver, which controls the gate lines based on the gate control signals, and a data driver, which generating data voltages corresponding to image signals from the timing controller in accordance the data control signals to output the data voltages to the pixels.
The driving circuit unit may further includes a memory storing color compensation signals for compensating the input image signals using an ACC (adaptive color compensation) method, etc., so as to compensate color of an image.
The memory generally uses a read only memory (ROM), such as an electrically erasable and programmable read only memory (EEPROM). The timing controller and the memory are connected by an interface, such as a generally known I 2C bus.
However, electrostatic discharge (ESD) or external noise has an effect on communication between the timing controller and the memory through the interface between the timing controller and the memory, which can cause malfunction of the timing controller. Accordingly, the quality of the image displayed by the display device can deteriorate due to malfunction of the timing controller.